jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Korporationssektor
Frage Dieser Sektor, ist der nur im Äußeren Rand vertreten (nach der Karte die ich habe der Sektor hinter Korriban) oder gibt es auch welten in den anderen Rändern die zum Korporationssektor gehörten? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 14:55, 16. Jan. 2009 CET (Diskussion) 79.232.42.215) Name Im Roman Die Gespensterstaffel S. 272 findet man den Ausdruck Konzernsektor als Namen. Meiner Meinung nach eine bessere (die beste) Übersetzung für das original Corporate Sector. Wollen wir den Artikel umbenennen (und damit verbunden die Korporationssektorverwaltung)? --Modgamers Kummerkasten 13:47, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Die Anzahl an Quellen, wo das Ding Korporationssektor genannt wird, überwiegen dann allerdings beträchtlich und schön ist schließlich subjektiv. Jaina 13:52, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Denke ich auch. Ich würde den Namen nicht wegen einer kleinen Erwähnung, in der er anders geschrieben wird, ändern. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:55, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Schön ist halt schon schön, korrekt aber nicht unbedingt... Korporation als Uebersetzung für corporate ist aber bestenfalls schlecht, egtl sogar falsch, wenn man sich die Bedeutungen anschaut. “Bei der Wahl des Artikelnamens hat immer die Übersetzung Vorrang. Wenn es mehrere Versionen gibt, sind die wichtigsten Kriterien, wie vollständig und treffend übersetzt wurde. Sind alle Varianten gleich gut, wird die gewählt, die am häufigsten vorkommt.” Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie oft etwas genannt wird, wenn einmal das englische Wort nur in deutscher Schreibweise da steht und einmal eine Uebersetzung existiert. --BrawlMaser 14:00, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wir bleiben allein schon aus Gründen der Geläufigkeit und Häufigkeit beim Korporationssektor. 14:06, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) @Jaina, nach BK: Mag sein, aber Korporation ist eine sachlich falsche, bzw. verwässerte Übersetzung von Corporation, wenn man sich den Wortursprung bzw. deren Verwendung anschaut. Zwar ist eine Korporration auch eine Vereinigung, jedoch nicht allein unbedingt auf wirtschaftliche Körperschaften alleine gezogen. Eine Corporation ist aber wiederum ein Wirtschaftsunternehmen (bzw. eine spezielle Form davon). Diese wird im deustchen Raum wiederum als Großunternehmen bezeichnet (worauf sich Momse immer bezieht). Dies ist jedoch eine Sonderform, welche sich aus dem Deutschen Recht ergibt und dies ist wohl eher nur bedingt auf die SW-Galaxie anwendbar. Allgemein ist es Umgangssprachlich aber üblich, wenn im englischen von einer Corporation die Rede ist, im deutschen von einem Konzern zu sprechen. Und wenn man umgangssprachlich bei megacorporation schon von Megakonzern und nicht von Megagroßunternehmen o.ä. spricht, und wir eine treffende (wenn auch nur selten benutzte) Übersetzung haben, sollte man ihr, der weniger richtigen Übersetzung den Vorzug geben. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:08, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Mein Zitat von oben kommt übrigens aus den Richtlinien also sollte es da egtl keine Diskussion geben müssen. Nicht die Häufigkeit ist das erste Argument, sondern die korrekte Uebersetzung. --BrawlMaser 15:19, 1. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Sehe ich genauso. Die Weiterleitung bleibt ja erhalten, man sollte aber vielleicht ein HdK-Kommentar schreiben. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 15:15, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn wir das so eng sehen, sollten wir auch aus der Sonderstaffel schnell die Renegaten-Staffel machen und meines Wissens warst du von dieser Änderung immer ein entschiedener Gegner, Modgamers. Das ist dasselbe in grün. Beide Übersetzungen sind im Prinzip zu gebrauchen, deshalb entscheiden wir uns halt für die geläufigere und die ist die im Gebrauch. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 15:23, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Bei Sonder- und Renegaten-Staffel hab ichs grad im Chat gesagt, und sag es auch gerne hier nochmal. Wer mit dem Namen nicht einverstanden ist, kann gerne eine neue Namensdiksu starten. Renegaten-Staffel ist zwar richtiger als Sonderstaffel, aber immer noch eine falsche Übersetzung von Rogue. Hier diskutieren wir aber über Korporations- bzw. Konzernsektor, und corporate mit Konzern zu übersetzen ist in diesem Fall nicht (nur) richtiger als Korporation, sondern auch die richtige Übersetzung hiervon. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 15:32, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Interessant, dass hier beide Varianten direkt untereinander genannt werden. Wir bleiben bei Korporationssektor. 15:42, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Interessant ist auch, das Konzern geläufiger ist (und man sich eher etwas darunter Vorstellen kann). Hat jemand beim lesen der Wächter der Macht-Bücher aufgepasst und hat noch im Gedächtnis, wie sie ihn dort übersetzt haben? --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 15:48, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::“Bei der Wahl des Artikelnamens hat immer die Übersetzung Vorrang. Wenn es mehrere Versionen gibt, sind die wichtigsten Kriterien, wie vollständig und treffend übersetzt wurde. Sind alle Varianten gleich gut, wird die gewählt, die am häufigsten vorkommt.” Da muss ich BrawlMaser recht geben. Doch sind hierbei einfach beide deutsche Übersetzungen falsch, denn auf englisch heißt der Sektor nicht corporation sector, sondern corporate sector – sprich: zB. Unternehmenssektor. Daher sollten hierbei die Richtlinien durchgesetzt werden und nicht mit Subjektivität gearbeitet werden. PS: In der Tat ist Renegat eine falsche Übersetzung von Rogue. PPS: Es sollte zudem niemals ein Artikellemma, was in der Originalquelle keine präzise Daten liefert, eine präzisierte Übersetzung a la Konzern erhalten, (das macht die Sache nämlich auch noch falsch) sondern mit Gesellschaft, Firma oder Unternehmen (oder auch dem gekünzelt klingendem Korporation). Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 16:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich sehe absolut keinen Grund, vom geläufigen und offensichtlich genauso richtigen Begriff des "Korporationssektors" abzuweichen, da es anscheinend keine schlagenden Argumente für die anderen genannten Vorschläge gibt. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr lebhaft an die Diskussion um die Sonderstaffel oder die Bezeichnung des einzelnen Sturmtrupplers und das hier sieht mir ähnlich aus: Wenn die Übersetzer einen (richtigen) Begriff nahezu durchgängig (Romane, Sachbücher) verwenden, sollten wir ihn auch beibehalten. Ende der Diskussion. 16:06, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) (nahc BK) Ich verweise dich erneut darauf hin, dass das deutsche Wirtschaftsrecht bzw. Gesellschaftsformen, wo du dir diese Begriffe entlehnst, nicht auf die Star Wars-Galaxis anwenden kann. Umgangssprachlich ist Konzern geläufiger als Korporation (was wohl eher ein älterer Begriff ist). Aber mal schauen wie is bei LotF aussieht und in der neuen Reihe. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 16:07, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ich finde nicht, dass man eine Diskussion einfach so beenden sollte, vor allem, wenn man auf das Hauptargument des Diskutierenden nicht eingeht, nämlich das Korporation in diesem Zusammenhang einfach falsch übersetzt ist. Nach einem Blick in den Duden erfährt man nämlich über Korporation „''lat.'' ...zion (Körperschaft, Innung, Personenvielheitheit mit Rechtsfähigkeit; Studentenverbindung)“ dies in Verbindung mit Wikipedia (wo der Ursprung hauptsächlich bei (Sport-)Vereinen um 1900 gesehen wird), kann man eigentlich zu keinem anderen Schluss kommen, als dass sich der Übersetzer hier einfach vergriffen hat. Ich habe ja nie behauptet, dass man corporate bzw. corporation nicht mit Korporation übersetzen kann, nur ist dann etwas ganz anderes Gemeint als im Englischen, wo sich der Ursprung eindeutig auf Wirtschaftsunternehmen (Konzerne) bezieht. Quellenmehrheit für Korporationssektor (und -verwaltung) ist somit nicht zutreffend. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 12:10, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich muss ehrlich sagen: Modgamers hat einen ziemlich guten Punkt, der die Bedeutsamkeit seiner gefundenen Übersetzung von der bisher genutzt stark abhebt. Einzige Bedingung meinerseits wäre, dass die Übersetzung auch auf die anderen Begriffe wie Korporationssektorverwaltung übertragen werden. Garm Bel Iblis link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 22:07, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Das ist doch egtl dasselbe wie bei Schwadron (squadron). Das ist eine Übersetzung, die ähnlich klingt und auch irgendwas mit dem Themenfeld zu tun hat, aber falsch ist (also Korporationssektor). Pandora Diskussion 20:41, 6. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Zurück zum Korporationssektor. ist ja schrecklich so!! fehlübersetzuung hin oder her.--[[Benutzer:Yoda41|'Yoda41']] [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] 18:32, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Hinter den Kulissen Könnte man auch noch einen HdK-Teil mit dieser Problematik verfassen, damit auch der normale Leser weiß, wie es zu diesem Lemma kommt? Immerhin schaut ja nicht jeder auf die Diskussionsseite so wie ich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:34, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :War angedacht. Hat jemand ne Idee wie man das formulieren könnte? --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 12:57, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::"Zwar wurde die ursprüngliche Bezeichnung Corporate Sector häufig auch als Korporationssektor ins Deutsche übernommen, jedoch stellt dies eine Fehlübersetzung dar. Korporation bedeutet auf Deutsch allgemein "Körperschaft" oder "Innung", tatsächlich sind im Original mit corporation aber explizit Firmen oder Konzerne gemeint." Das hier zum Beispiel, vielleicht noch ergänzt durch nen Link auf Online-Lexika / Wikipedia. Gruß, Kyle[[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 13:51, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Das ist definitiv keine Fehlübersetzung. Um zu dieser Erkenntnis zu kommen, braucht man ein bisschen geschichtliches und politisches Wissen, zudem sollte man entweder Deutsch oder in gewisser Hinsicht wohl Latein können – alternativ hilft auch Google dabei, sich zu informieren. Wenn man sich dort Dinge durchließt, wo die Informationen mit einzelbelegten, mehreren Quellen hinterlegt sind, (also nicht doofe Wikipedia). Eine Fehlübersetzung ist es aber, wenn man sich auf Konzerne festlegt, das hat mit deutschem Wirtschaftsrecht gar nichts zu tun, als viel mehr mit der Tatsache, dass wir hier Deutsch sprechen und uns nicht irgendwas zusammenbasteln, was uns subjektiv vielleicht besser gefällt. Wo ist nur Sol, wenn man ihn braucht? PS: Und selbst wenn beide Namen falsch sind, wird immer noch der genommen, der eine häufigere Präsenz zeigt. Diskutabel wären treffende Übersetzungen wie Unternehmenssektor. PS: Seit wann gewinnt, denn die Unterzahl, die zudem subjektiv, statt objektiv ist? 'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:05, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Damit wird im HdK jetzt schlichtweg gelogen... Jaina 14:06, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Korporation ist aber (nach Duden) unpassend, weil damit nicht das gesagt wird, was man mit dem englischen Begriff aussagt. Somit ist es schon eine ''Fehlübersetzung. Konzern ergibt sich aus der Umgangssprache, dass man dazu neigt, je größer eine wirtschaftlicher Zusammenschluss ist ihn als Konzern zu bezeichnen. Unternehmen oder Firma ist auch eine mögliche Übersetzung von corporate bzw. corporation, in diesem Fall aber nicht zutreffend da sie a) nicht zur Verfügung stehen und b) sie kleiner sind als ein Konzern. Wir können nicht sagen, dass der Unternehmens- bzw. Firmensektor (kleinst Unternehmen) von Mega''konzernen (die größtmögliche Form) beherrscht wird. Und eine ''Corporation die ganze Planeten beherrscht und die Galaxis mit ihren Produkten beliefert ist kein schnödes unternehmen mehr. Persönlich bringe ich zudem Unternehmen, bzw. Firma eher mit dem Begriff company in Verbindung, welche auch größentechnisch unter Corporation angesiedelt ist. Deswegen habe ich bereits in meiner ersten längeren Ausführung die Links eingefügt (die hier scheinbar kaum einer gelesen hat). Zitat''„Außerhalb der Fachkreise wird der Begriff Konzern häufig ganz allgemein für Großunternehmen verwendet – unabhängig von ihrer Gesellschaftsstruktur, also auch für Unternehmen, die diese Definition nicht erfüllen.“'' Wirtschaftsrechtlich entspricht eine Corporation nämlich einem Großunternehmen, was wiederum auch etwas anderes als ein Unternehmen ist (womit dein Übersetzungsvorschlag, der keiner ist, auch hinfällig ist). Die diese ganzen Übersetzungen nicht zur Verfügung stehen, wir aber eine haben, wo sich die meisten Menschen Umgangssprachlich etwas vorstellen können und diese zudem auch Umgangssprachlich sehr gut auf den englischen Begriff passt, ist dieser dem bisherigen (Begründung s.o.) vorzuziehen. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 14:20, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::nach BK: Leo ist ja schön und gut zum Uebersetzen, aber das sind eben (wie in einem wiki) keine Fachleute, die das machen, sondern ebenso Hinz- und Kunz, deshalb muss das nicht immer stimmen. Pons hingegen ist ein etabliertes, von Fachleuten geschriebenes Wörterbuch (bzw egtl ja der Verlag). Fakt ist jedoch, das Korporation im deutschen einfach eine andere Bedeutung hat (wie schon oben dargelegt und nicht widerlegt). --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:29, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Und schlussendlich sind wir wieder bei der Erkenntnis, dass corporation != corporate ist. Daher verläuft deine Argumentation wiedermal im Sande. Hier gibts sogar desweiteren auch eine Übersetzung dafür, Konzern taucht da aber nicht auf. Bevor man was falsches als Namen verwendet, damit auch noch eine zahlenmäßig deutlich überlegene korrekte, vllt. subjektiv nicht schön und treffend genug klingende Übersetzung ausschließt, wäre es vielleicht besser, was allgemeines zu nehmen, was definitiv zutrifft. Gesellschaftssektor, Unternehmenssektor, Körperschaftssektor (letzteres ist wohl gleichzusetzen mit Korporationssektor, daher sind wir uns wohl einig, dass man das vernachlässigen sollte). Vielleicht wäre es nun so langsam mal an der Zeit, den Kollegen und lieben Freund Objektivität wieder einzuführen. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 14:35, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Natürlich sind corporate und corporation nicht dasselbe Wort. Das eine ist ein Adjektiv, das andere ein Substantiv... Dict.cc hat was mit Leo gemein? Genau, keine Fachleute, Laien, Hinz und Kunz. Und deine Anmerkung mit der Objektivität kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Belege wurden gebracht und nicht widerlegt. Wer ist hier nicht objektiv? Ich denke mal fast der, der am lautesten schreit. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 14:49, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Am lautesten schreit wohl der, der seine subjektive Meinung durchboxen möchte. Das kann ich wohl kaum sein, der objektiv darum bemüht ist, Vorschläge zu sammeln, um eben eine konstruktive Lösung anzubieten, keine 0815-Lösung auf wirrer Grundlage. ::Belegt wurde hier schonmal gar nichts, ich sehe keine einzige Quelle, außer einen subjektiven Eindruck, dass vielleicht etwas belegt sein könnte (Wikipedia). Aber richtig, ihr seit ja objektiv. Der hochgelobte PONS zeigt ebenfalls keine Lösung, die auf Konzern schließen lassen. Stattdessen tauchen meine Vorschläge dort ebenfalls auf. Sogar der merriam-webster zeigt die selbe Wortherkunft von Korporation und die Umschreibung passt nicht auf Konzern. Aber richtig, ihr seit ja objektiv. Zudem weist die dortige Definition abermals auf das deutsche Wort Gesellschaft. Aber richtig, ihr seit ja objektiv. Plötzlich ist es auch mir klar geworden, ich sehe wirklich viele Beweise für eure Meinung. NICHT Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 15:21, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Niemand sagt, das deine Vorschläge keine richtigen Uebersetzungen von corporate/corporation sind, jedoch, wie schon dargelegt, ist das Star Wars Universum nicht dem deutschen Wirtschafts- und Rechtssystem angelegt, sondern dem amerikanischen. Daher existiert hier eine Unterscheidung zwischen Unternehmen und Konzern nicht. Die Uebersetzungen von corporate, die an corporation angelehnt sind (was hier eindeutig die richtigen sind, es sei denn, jemand fängt jetzt noch an zu behaupten es müsste Gemeinschaftssektor heissen) deuten eindeutig auf Unternehmen hin, was ja, wie wir festgestellt haben, im SW-Universum auch Konzerne genannt wird. Beim Webster steht dazu: "b : of or relating to a corporation". Bringt direkt also nichts, weiter nach corporation gesucht (auf dieser Seite): "a group of merchants or traders united in a trade guild". Ui, passt schon wieder auf Konzern. Wir können gerne noch mehr Quellen hinzuziehen [http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/view/entry/m_en_gb0181020#m_en_gb0181020|"Law(of a large company or group) authorized to act as a single entity and recognized as such in law"]. Ui, schon wieder eine "large company" = Konzern. Man kann also keineswegs behaupten, dass Konzern als Uebersetzung falsch ist. Im Gegensatz zu Unternehmenssektor, Gemeinschaftssektor oder Körperschaftssektor, kommt die Uebersetzung "Konzernsektor" (die wie weiter oben und gerade nochmal gezeigt, korrekt ist) in Quellen vor. Und wieso sollte man die korrekte Uebersetzung aus den Quellen gegen eine, zwar nicht weniger korrekte, aber nicht in Quellen auftauchende Uebersetzung austauschen? Ist dir das so objetiv genug? --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 16:12, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::BK: Beschwere sich nicht bei mir Momse, sondern beim Übersetzer Heinz Nagel, welcher zu dieser Übersetzung gegriffen hat. Er hat corporate als Adjektiv von corporation richtig erkannt und es entsprechend übersetzt. Und dies ist durchaus eine legitime Übersetzung und vor allem ist es eine, die wir im Gegensatz zu deinen Vorschlägen, vorliegen haben, also eine offizielle Übersetzung. Und er ist auch nicht der einzige, der dieses Wort so übersetzt, es kommt durchaus vor, dass Menschen dieses Wort so übersetzen. Und wenn wir schon richtig erkannt haben, das corporate das Adjektiv von corporation ist, und wir wissen, dass der corporate sector von megacorporations (Megakonzernen) (TEA S. 26, 164) geleitet wird, ergibt es sich schon aus dem Kontext, dass Konzernsektor hier richtig sein muss. Deine Vorschläge können ja ebenfalls nicht falsch sein, Momse, sie besitzen aber – bis auf deine persönliche Meinung – keinerlei offizielle Argumentationsgrundlage von Seiten der Übersetzung. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 16:18, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Eine Unterscheidung existiert aber sehr wohl im deutschen Sprachgebrauch. Das deutsche Wirtschaftsrecht hat bei einer Übersetzung eher nichts damit zu tun. Ein englisches Wort mit der Auffassung des deutschen Wirtschaftsrechts und der Bedeutung von Konzern existiert nur mit concern, ansonsten wird es schlichtweg group genannt, keinesfalls jedoch corporation. Das heißt andersrum, dass es einen Konzern nicht im Amerikanischen gibt, weswegen man es daraufhinaus ausgelegt, auch nicht in den deutschen Sprachgebrauch hinein übersetzen kann. Das sollte wohl logisch sein. :Eine large company ist wieder höchst subjektiv und zudem relativ. Außerdem liefert dieser zitierte Fall keinen einzigen Beweis für die Übersetzung a la Konzern, was im deutschen Sprachgebrauch lediglich eine umgangssprachliche Abkürzung für Großunternehmen ist, sondern stellt abermals Subjektivität in den Vordergrund. :Der Webster weist stattdessen auf eine „association“ hin, eine Gesellschaft, Körperschaft oder Korporation. Damit und mit den vormals schon genannten Gründen wird nochmals hin untermauert, dass Korporation eine korrekte Übersetzung ist. Bei den anderen Alternativvorschlägen, (die ja eigentlich in eurem Interesse sein sollten, da sie in Konkurrenz zu Korporation stehen) gibt mir ja Modgamers sogar recht. :Nun seit ihr erneut nicht objektiv: Zum einen hin ist Korporationssektor nicht falsch, sondern lediglich subjektiv nicht schön. Zum anderen ist Konzernsektor falsch und subjektiv nicht schön, da einziges Pro-Argument Umgangssprache ist. Trotzdem stellt ihr euren Geschmack den von BrawlMaser zitierten Regeln in den Richtlinien zuvor, sonst müsste es schlichtweg weiterhin Korporationssektor heißen. Denn von mir aus ist beides richtig/falsch, aber Korporationssektor kommt trotzdem häufiger vor. :Wenn man allerdings an einer treffenden, passenden Lösung interessiert ist und diese in diesem Fall den Richtlinien vorschieben möchte, dann sollte man wenigstens eine objektive Lösung wählen. Meine subjektive Meinung habe ich bislang aber noch nicht verwendet, sondern nur versucht, die Situation weitreichend zu analysieren. PS: Dass sogenannte „megacorporations“ dort angesiedelt sind, mag ja korrekt sein, aber das hat nichts mit dem Namen zu tun. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:11, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Was wäre denn dein Vorschlag? Korporationssektor lassen? Oder etwas ganz anders nehmen? Aber dass die Übersetzung auch in offiziellen Quellen vorkommen sollte, versteht sich ja von selbst.--Anakin Skywalker 17:55, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Wieso kann man denn Korporationssektor nicht einfach lassen? Es kommt so schließlich in 95% der Romane so vor... Sobald man mit diesem Mist hier anfängt, breitet sich das ganz schnell aus. Schließlich kommt in der dt. Übersetzung nicht selten mal eine Ungenauigkeit vor. Das ganze wurde jetzt nur verschoben, weil zwei Benutzer das unbedingt wollten. Übrigens heißt das Ding in Intrigen auch Genossenschaftssektor. Als Durschnittsjedipediabesucher durchkämmt man sicher nicht irgendwelche Duden nach der 100%ig korrekten Übersetzung von corporate, also kann man langsam auch mal wieder runterkommen. Jaina 21:46, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Mir ist zwar egal, wie das Ding heißt, aber ich habe bisher auch nur die Übersetzung Korporationssektor gekannt. Ich kenne ja einige Quellen und ich kann auch bestätigen, dass Korporationssektor das geläufigste ist. Jaina hat schon Recht. Kein normaler Leser wälzt Duden und Wörterbücher durch, beruft sich auf deutsches oder amerikanisches Wirtschaftsrecht, um zu ergründen, ob nun Korporationssektor, Konzernsektor, Genossenschaftssektor oder was auch immer. Von daher finde ich die ganze Sache auch etwas übertrieben. Meine Meinung.--Anakin Skywalker 22:12, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Wenn mir nicht jemand belegen kann, was Studentenverbindungen mit einem Bereich im Raum zu tun haben, der von (Mega-)Konzernen regiert wird, ist die Übersetzung Korporation von Tisch. Quellenmehrheit hin oder her. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 22:50, 8. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::@Ani: Wie ich bereits schrieb, Korporationssektor. Korrekte Bezeichnung, meistes Auftreten, gängige und bekannte Bezeichnung. Andersrum habe ich noch gesagt, dass, wenn man schon versuchen will, klug zu scheissen, man wenigstens eine Grundlage dafür haben sollte, statt eine falsche Übersetzung mit Subjektivität gegen jeglichen Menschenverstand hier durchboxen zu versuchen und sich damit zum Gespött zu machen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:19, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Da die Rückänderung zum ursprünglichen Namen von Moddi sicherlich nicht toleriert würde, sollte der HdK-Abschnitt dann zumindest korrekt gestellt werden. Übrigens würde ich dann auch gerne die Sonderstaffel in Renegaten-Staffel umändern, muss ich dazu genauso eine Disku vom Zaun brechen oder reicht das hier als Grundlage? Ich hätte dazu außerdem auch noch bessere Gründe (wenn auch nicht so überkandidelt) als meinen Duden… Jaina 22:45, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ich würde eine Rückänderung schon tolerieren. Hierfür zitiere ich mich mal selber: „Wenn mir nicht jemand belegen kann, was Studentenverbindungen mit einem Bereich im Raum zu tun haben, der von (Mega-)Konzernen regiert wird, ist die Übersetzung ''Korporation von Tisch.“'' Da mich bisher aber keiner widerlegt hat, sehe ich im Moment nur keinen Grund für eine Rückänderung. --Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 00:11, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Momse hat schon mehrfach gesagt, dass Korporation genauso geht. Das interessiert dich aber nicht. Bei dieser Disku sind zwei Admins und mehrere Benutzer für den alten Namen, gegen einen Admin und einen Benutzer für die einmalige Erwähnung. Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, wieso du es dir rausgenommen hast, den Artikel umzubenennen. Jaina 13:59, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Momse hat nur belegt, wie auch Ben schon zuvor, dass man das Wort auch so übersetzen kann. Er hat jedoch nicht Belegt, was die Bedeutung des Wortes Koporation mit dem Corporate Sector zu tun hat. Das ist ein Unterschied, welchen ihr scheinbar nicht versteht. Ihr hängt nur an diesem Begriff, weil ihr ihn subjektiv besser findet, und beruft euch auf die Behauptung, dass in 95% der Romane so vorkommt (welche nach genauerer Überprüfung sich auch nicht bewahrheitet).--Modgamers Admin | Kummerkasten 14:06, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Wenn du die Augen öffnen würdest, dann würdest du lieber Modgamers sehen, dass ich dir geraten habe, mal nicht nur supereifrig und blind irgendwelche Begriffe in Google einzugeben, worauf du dir dann deine Meinung bildest. Der Begriff Korporation ist nicht nur übersetzungsmäßig korrekt, sondern auch sinngemäß (wenn auch heutzutage nicht mehr allzu gebräuchlich). Desweiteren habe ich dir erklärt, wieso Konzernsektor als andere offizielle Übersetzung im Vergleich dessen, dazu sogar aus mehreren Gründen komplett nicht geht. Stattdessen stehst du wiedermal mehr oder weniger mit deiner Meinung alleine dar, wiederholst ständig irrelevante Dinge und argumentierst nicht, sondern wiederholst deine subjektive Meinung. Im Prinzip beruht deine ganze Linie hier schon wieder nur darauf, dass man als Gegenseite wiedermal sagt: „Oh ne, der kapiert eh nichts, ist mir zu doof hier weiter zu argumentieren.“ Und wenn du der Meinung bist, dass Ben und ich belegt haben, dass man das auch so übersetzen kann, dann sagen unsere Richtlinien ganz klar, wie man den Namen auszuwählen hat: Korporationssektor . Vielleicht sollte mal ein objektiver Administrator hier einschreiten (wie es Ben eigentlich schon vor einiger Zeit getan hat) und die Richtlinien durchsetzen. Augen auf im Straßenverkehr, auch als neuer Administrator sollte man sich an Regeln halten. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 20:03, 10. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich weiss zwar nicht, wie du zählst Jaina, aber ich zähle hier sechs Benutzer für Konzernsektor, davon 4 Admins. Vier Benutzer für Korporationssektor, davon ein Admin und ein Benutzer der sich dazu geäussert hat, bevor überhaupt Argumente genannt wurden. Einen Benutzer, dem es egal ist. Ich sehe es allerdings inzwischen als belegt, dass Korporation in diesem Zusammenhang keine Übersetzung für corporate ist. Übersetzungen müssen jedoch immer im Zusammenhang gesehen werden (Schliesslich kann ich auch keine Korallen in ein Schloss stecken (obwohl Korallen eine legitime Übersetzung für key ist)). Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::"Desweiteren habe ich dir erklärt, wieso Konzernsektor als andere offizielle Übersetzung im Vergleich dessen, dazu sogar aus mehreren Gründen komplett nicht geht." - Egtl hast du nur die Belege ignoriert und gesagt: 'Ist nicht so!' (Mit Ausrufungszeichen und eigener, subjektiver Meinung). "Stattdessen stehst du wiedermal mehr oder weniger mit deiner Meinung alleine dar" - Alleine mit einer Mehrheit, die nicht auf deiner Seite steht, sondern auf der Gegenseite und deshalb von dir ignoriert wird. (Ich zähle irgendwie wie Pandora). "wiederholst ständig irrelevante Dinge und argumentierst nicht, sondern wiederholst deine subjektive Meinung" - wiederholst ständig Argumente, die zusammen gesehen eine deutliche Kette bilden und den Sachverhalt klären, aber leider nicht meine Meinung unterstützen und deshalb falsch sein müssen. "Im Prinzip beruht deine ganze Linie hier schon wieder nur darauf, dass man als Gegenseite wiedermal sagt: „Oh ne, der kapiert eh nichts, ist mir zu doof hier weiter zu argumentieren.“" - Im Prinzip beruht deine ganze Argumentation darauf, das du sowieso Recht hast und alle anderen eh falsch liegen, weil sie nicht deine Meinung vertreten. "Und wenn du der Meinung bist, dass Ben und ich belegt haben, dass man das auch so übersetzen kann" - dass man das Wort so übersetzen kann, abhängig vom Zusammenhang, der hier aber nicht für Korporation passend ist (wie schon mehrfach sehr deutlich gemacht). "wenn man schon versuchen will, klug zu scheissen, man wenigstens eine Grundlage dafür haben sollte, statt eine falsche Übersetzung mit Subjektivität gegen jeglichen Menschenverstand hier durchboxen zu versuchen und sich damit zum Gespött zu machen." - Oh, wir versuchen Dreck auf die Diskussionspartner zu werfen, damit alle sehen wie schmutzig sie sind und nicht mehr auf ihre Argumente hören. Versuch doch einfach neutral zu bleiben, wie die Gegenseite auch. "Wenn man ... an einer ... Lösung interessiert ist und diese ... den Richtlinien vorschieben möchte" - Wer will hier etwas den Richtlinien vorschieben? Es geht darum, dass eine Uebersetzung schlichtweg (in diesem Zusammenhang) falsch ist. "Dass sogenannte „megacorporations“ dort angesiedelt sind, mag ja korrekt sein, aber das hat nichts mit dem Namen zu tun." - Ein Sektor, geleitet von megacorporations, dessen Name corporate sector nichts mit den corporations zu tun hat, die ihn leiten? Klingt Einleuchtend... Das Imperium wird ja auch nur zufällig von einem Imperator beherrscht und die Rebellion nur zufällig von Rebellen geführt. "Seit wann gewinnt, denn die Unterzahl, die zudem subjektiv, statt objektiv ist?" - Siehe (objektive) Zählung weiter oben. Das deine Seite objektiv ist, ist dir in deiner subjektiven Ansicht natürlich klar, das die andere Seite subjektiv ist, unterstützt deine eigene Argumentation, weil dadurch natürlich alle Argumente einfach ignoriert werden können, weil nicht objektiv. Du, der du hier predigst der einzig objektive zu sein, willst also jetzt einen objektiven Admin hinzuziehen, der dann natürlich, weil ja objektiv, auf genau dieselben Schlüsse kommen muss. Wenn ein Admin was anderes sagt, ist er natürlich wieder subjektiv. Schlau gelöst, die Diskussion kann nicht von einem Admin geklärt werden, der anders denkt als du, weil man ihn sonst direkt als subjektiv abhandeln und ignorieren kann. Was mir zudem jetzt erst auffällt: "PS: Und selbst wenn beide Namen falsch sind, wird immer noch der genommen, der eine häufigere Präsenz zeigt." - Stimmt nicht. Nur wenn alle Uebersetzungen falsch/gleich gut/gleich schlecht sind, gewinnt diejenige, die häufiger vorkommt. Nochwas zum Schluss: Der von dir angeführte, objetive Admin Ben (der zu Beginn de Bezeichnung Korporation unterstützt hat (und damit deine "neutrale" Meinung unterstützt), hat offensichtlich schon mitbekommen, das diese Diskussion weiter läuft und das es umbenannt wurde. Schliesslich hat sein Bot T3-M4 die Wortkorrekturen durchgeführt. Dementsprechend müsste man ihn von der Zählung der pro-Korporation-Stimmen abziehen. --»BrawlMaser« link=Benutzer_Diskussion:BrawlMaser 08:28, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Stimmt. Obwohl ich nach wie vor Korporationssektor lieber mag als Konzernsektor (subjektiv), konnte ich mich der schlüssigen Argumentation von Moddi nicht entziehen (objektiv). Zudem ist Konzernsektor tatsächlich eine offizielle Übersetzung und entsprechend der vorgetragenen Argumente wohl die korrekteste. Aus diesem Grund habe ich sowohl die Verschiebung gebilligt als auch den Bot die Links korrigieren lassen. Meine einzige Bedingung ist, dass ein vernünftiges HdK geschrieben wird - was Kyle ja eigentlich schon gut gelöst hat. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit. 14:20, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Nr. 1: Wie ich sehr deutlich zu machen versuchte, kann man nicht corporate mit Konzern übersetzen, allerhöchstens (aber auch da ist es falsch) ginge corporation mit Konzern zu übersetzen. Hierbei wird aber schonmal das 's' neutralisiert, was etwa bei Korperation's'''sektor vorkommt. (--> also, wenn auch kleinlich, fehlübersetzt) :Nr. 2: Wenn hier schon vormals mit deutschem Wirtschaftsrecht argumentiert wird: Wie soll man denn aus dem sehr allgemeinen amerikanischen Wort durch die Übersetzung sogar eine Spezialisierung schaffen, die im Deutschen Wirtschaftsrecht lediglich vorkommt. Das wäre als würde ich American Football mit deutschem Fußball übersetzen, womit ich Regeln und Grundsätze der Sportart komplett verdrehe. (Dieses stichhaltige Argument gegen Konzern habt ihr wiedermal ignoriert) Stattdessen kommt kein Beleg, dass man es auch nur annähernd mit Konzern übersetzen kann (außer der Einschätzung 'megacorporations' ließen sich fälschlicherweise mit Konzern übersetzen, siehe unten). Ich zähle nur vermeintliches Wissen und Belege, warum Korporation nicht gehen sollte. :Nr. 3: Eine Korporation ist seit der Antike ein bestehendes Gesellschaftswesen (man spricht heutzutage auch oft von korporativen Einkommen, wenn man von Einkommen für jegliche Gesellschaft spricht). Entstanden bereits zu Rom, entwickelte es sich über die Kolonialmächte als Wesen weiter und ist heutzutage in Nordamerika auch der typischste aller Begriffe, weswegen ihn der Übersetzer sehr wahrscheinlich auch einfach übernommen hat. Vielleicht haben die zahlreichen Übersetzer ja sogar schonmal Business-Bücher übersetzt, wo sich der Begriff Korporation in den deutschen Fassungen nur so tummelt und Konzern darin bestenfalls in der deutschen Bedeutung vorkommt, sprich eigentlich niemals in übersetzten Büchern. Korporation ist also ein ganz gängiger Begriff dafür. :Nun sprechen wir von einem Sektor, der wohl offensichtlich tausende von Gesellschaften beherbergt. Wieso zerstören wir A) die vollkommen korrekte Wortherkunft (von Körperschaft) und B) den Sinn, indem wir diesem Bereich eine Bezeichnung geben, die lediglich im deutschen Wirtschaftsrecht vorkommt und eine totale Spezialisierung aller dortdrin (in dem Sektor) enthaltener Gesellschaften propagiert? Tja, ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht mögt ihr einfach das Wort ''Korporation nicht oder ihr seht Wikipedia/den Wikipedia-Eintrag als informell an. Gut Nacht. PS: Eine Fehlübersetzung anzuprangern a la 'Key' für Koralle und Schlüssel passt hier komplett nicht, siehe oben) Gerade Konzern ist keine sinngemäße Übersetzung hierbei (sondern wörtlich, wie in deinem zitierten Fall). PPS: 'megacorporations' heißt immer noch bestenfalls sinngemäß übersetzt Megaunternehmen, keinesfalls jedoch (Mega)konzern! Diese Paralelle zu Imperium/Imperator und Rebellion/Rebellen ist also sogar ein Argument gegen den Standpunkt Konzern. --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:17, 12. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wie ist das bei Nr. 3 - wird Korporation nun tatsächlich in Business-Büchern verwendet, mit der Bedeutung "Großunternehmen", bzw. als Übersetzung von corporation? Und wenn ja, kannst du da Beispiele nennen? Vielleicht auch Beispiele aus dem Netz? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 05:29, 16. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::corporation wird in Büchern allgemein mit Korporation (Unternehmen), corporative und corporate mit korporativ oder Unternehmens... übersetzt. Ein Anruf bei einem Übersetzer/Verleger reicht aus, um das bestätigt zu bekommen. (Bei Interesse mal im IRC schauen, dann gebe ich dir Telefonnummern ^^ ) Auch andere sinngemäße Übersetzungen (wie Firmen, Gesellschaft) kommen vor, jedoch niemals Konzern – was auch eben keinen Sinn ergeben würde. Zudem ist im Stichwortverzeichnis eines Buches aus der Deutschen Bundesbank Korporation aufgeführt, wo auf Europäische Wirtschaftspolitik und die Rolle von Groß-, Mittel- und Kleinunternehmen verwiesen wird. PS: Vielleicht wird es ja irgendwo einfach Unternehmenssektor genannt. PPS: Ein Buch nach dem zitierten Konzernsektor aus Die Gespensterstaffel wird es schon wieder in Operation Eiserne Faust und der ganzen Han Solo Abenteuerreihe mit Kommerzsektor übersetzt, in Aufmarsch der Yevathaner und Entscheidung bei Koornacht Firmensektor (fände ich persönlich am besten, da das wohl für keine subjektiven Empfindungsprobleme sorgen könnte) sowie Intrigen auch Genossenschaftssektor. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 18:16, 19. Jul. 2010 (CEST)